ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Synthehol
How could Synthehol have been invented by the Ferengi? It was used throughout The Next Generation, and the first contact with the Ferengi occurred in the first season of that series. By the episode "The Neutral Zone", real alcohol appeared to be unusual and unnecessary, as Sonny was denied it. :the unsigned commenter above makes a good point. I also get the impression, though i can't remember specifics, that it was a federation invention. someone investigate. --''6/6'' ''Subspace'' 10:06, 17 November 2006 (UTC) Actually, first contact with the Ferengi happened earlier than the Enterprise-D's mission (think Stargazer), but I don't think it was ever established that the Ferengi invented synthehol. I do remember at some point seeing or reading about Ferengi using synthehol to get other races drunk and then the Ferengi would dismiss the effects and take advantage of the drunken ones, but I don't remember whether that was a canon source. Since three people including myself don't recall synthehol invention by the Ferengi being established, I'm going to remove that reference. If it was established in a canon source: back it up and re-add it.--Lifeisharsh20 05:09, 26 January 2007 (UTC) Well, I was beaten to removing the "Ferengi invention" reference, but I did make a few changes so the article wouldn't contradict itself. Explained that it appears to taste the same to most individuals, and also added "for most humanoids" to the end of "but none of the deleterious effects associated with alcohol.--Lifeisharsh20 05:21, 26 January 2007 (UTC) : That was my bad (late night for me). I read this page, but must have missed the "I'm going to remove that reference" part. I didn't mean to beat you to it or anything, and sorry if I caused any edit conflict.--Tim Thomason 05:30, 26 January 2007 (UTC) It's okay. I'm actually surprised it doesn't happen more often. Also, it's possible that the talk page that you read may not have had my comment on it depending on when you loaded it, if that makes any sense. --Lifeisharsh20 05:36, 26 January 2007 (UTC) From Peter David's novel "Strike Zone": "The Ten-Four Room was the only place one would ever hear something nice said about the Ferengi. That was because it was that race of spacegoing "Yankee Traders" who had first developed synthehol, the drink that acted like alcohol when it hit the system, but with effects that could be dismissed from one's consciousness at will." 19:42, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Intoxication OK, so I know that it's not actually intoxicating (not toxins), but doesn't it imitate the intoxicating effects (along with the taste and smell) of alcohol, at least to a degree? The article has a quote from Data that mentions the effects, along with the fact that they are easily dismissed. I mean, why would anyone drink something that smells and tastes like alcohol, but doesn't get you at least slightly intoxicated? Sure, it apparently affects the Borg and Kadi moreso and quicker than most others, but it still effects the others to a degree. Look at . I believe that Steth (in Paris's body) decides to sample the ships beverages, several of which are syntheholic. He is told that he is not supposed to be drinking while on duty, implying that there are some intoxicating effects. If I remember correctly, he then acts a little bit drunk afterwards. The way I see it, the article implies that there are no effects to the average person, which I see as not true. In fact, a while ago, I edited the page to include the intoxicating effects, but was "corrected." So, what's the deal? And once the deal is determined, the article should reflect that deal. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 22:20, 13 August 2007 (UTC) I think that with anything from Voyager, Trek fans should dismiss mistakes like that, we've all pretty much come to the conclusion that in that time, the producers and directors(the Berman brigade) didn't have a single clue about the idea of continuity. 'Synth'ahol is something that was originally meant to show how more professional the military/Navy in the future are, as they don't like getting bevvid. If you want a full blown mistake with it, look at Seven, she actually gets drunk-full blown-after 1 or 2 glasses of champagne.Lightningbarer 13:33, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Spelling? What sources are there for the spelling of this word? Asking bcause if there's a replicator prop that was seen onscreen which spells it "synthahol" as claimed in the "It's A Wrap!" background note, that approaches canonicity - even if the text on the replicator couldn't actually be made out on screen. SwishyGarak 01:21, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Continuity ? I know I may be snapped at for this, but isn't the explanation given why people like Seven of Nine or the Kadi Ambassador are effected by synthehol discontinuity to the actual meaning of what its supposed to be. Yes, I know the explanation given states that 'her implants couldn't process them' and 'his metabolism couldn't process it' but wouldn't that be similar for the both of them as a person with lactose intollerance drinking milk? Its stated that they both lack a 'something' to process the liquid. Oh and didn't the Doctor state in Voy. that Seven of Nine's implants were shutting down or being absorbed into her body at the end of Scorpion Part.2 Lightningbarer 20:35, 02 October 2008 (UTC) It's a continuity error, they just wanted to write in drunk scenes and not write out complicated explanations like-I bought this Kazon 3rd Century Nostril Brandy and boy does it pack a wallop. Bad writing...Lightningbarer 13:36, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Removed speculation "Seem to imply" and "it is likely" means this is speculation. This would seem to imply that one can still become intoxicated by synthehol, but that these intoxicating effects can be consciously resisted and dismissed should it become necessary. Because the actual intoxication caused by alcohol comes with several positive (relaxed mood and body, lowered tension, decreased blood pressure) and negative (impaired judgement, dehydration, impaired coordination) side-effects, it is likely that synthehol encompasses all or at least most of the positive side-effects while disregarding the negative ones, since most bar patrons ingest alcohol for these effects in the first place, a practice that would essentially be futile if the compound imparted no physiological effects at all. --31dot 12:14, 28 June 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, but the tng explanation given by data in relics stated something like it 'reproduces the look, taste and smell' of alcohol without the effects.Lightningbarer 20:29, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Which is why it was removed from the article in 2009. :) --31dot 21:11, April 16, 2012 (UTC)